Mãe é aquela que cria
by Nielle21
Summary: Severus descobre que McGonagall é sua mae.


**_Nome da Fic_**: _Mãe é aquela que cria_

**_Autor_**: Nielle

**_Pares:_** nenhum

**_Censura_**: livre

**_Gêênero_**: sem genero

**Spoilers**: nada

**Resumo:** Severus descobre que McGonagall é sua mae.

**Observações:** a fic eh curtinha

**_Agradecimentos_**: A Larissa, minha anja da escuridão que eu amo tanto e digitou minha fic.

**_Disclaimer:_** Esses personagens sãão de JKR, eu nãão quero nem vou ganhar dinheiro com eles.

Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2004, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest

Severus Snape estava de bom humor naquela manhã. A aula para o Sexto ano, Sonserina e Grifinória, nunca lhe dera tanta satisfação. Já havia arrancado mais de 30 pontos de Harry e seus amiguinhos. Até viu-se triste quando a aula acabou e teve de dispensá-los. Ao contrário dele, Minerva McGonagall estava um caco. Enquanto dava aulas, às vezes escondia o rosto entre as mãos e limpava suas lagrimas. Então, algum aluno senzibilizado levantou a mão e perguntou:

-Professora, a sra. está se sentindo mal?  
Ela ficou consternada e respondeu:

-Não é nada.

-Não pode ser nada! A sra. nunca agiu assim. Conte-nos, talvez possamos ajudar.

-É que hoje faz 36 anos que roubaram meu filho de mim.

-A sra. tem filhos???

-Só tive este que fora arrancado dos meus braços assim que nasceu. O pai nem ao menos me deixou amamentá-lo.

-Então foi o pai que roubou? Que horror!

-E a sra. tem idéia de quem possa ser.

-Oh, sim! Eu sei quem é. Sempre soube. Mas ele foi criado por outra mulher, nunca vai me aceitar. Eu sei que não.

-A sra. já tentou?

-Não, mas eu sei a resposta dele.

-E quem é, professora? Talvez possamos convencê-lo por cartas, sabe?  
-Vocês são anjos. Mas...prometem que não contarão a ninguém?

-Sim, claro que não contaremos.

-É o Severus.

Os alunos ficaram em silêncio e de boca aberta. Depois foram saindo um a um.

No corredor, o famoso trio cochichava.

-Como pode o Snape ser filho da McGonagall?

-O que uma péssima criação pode fazer. Pobre Snape. Disse Hermione.

-Você sente pena?

-Claro! Imagine se ele sempre tivesse uma mãe que o amasse. Talvez não fosse tão fechado de emoções.

-E se ele soubesse que a mãe dele é diretora da Grifinória talvez não tirasse tantos pontos da gente- disse Harry.

-Isso seria bom- disse Rony.

-Nossa última aula é Poções novamente.

-Quem foi o infeliz que fez esse horário?

-Vou falar com ele sobre isso- disse a garota.

-Você vai o que???- disseram os dois juntos.

-Quando a aula acabar, vou falar com ele. Ora, ele é humano também, tem sentimentos.

-Em se tratando de Snape, duvido muito.

-Mas eu vou. Ele precisa saber quem tem uma mãe melhor que a dele.

No fim da tarde, tiveram a tão esperada aula. Ao fim dela, Harry e Rony foram embora com os outros. Snape estava sentado em sua mesa, enquanto Hermione arrumava suas coisas bem devagar. Snape notou sua presença única na sala.

-Srta. Granger, se quiser tirar alguma dúvida, seja breve- disse sem olhar para ela.

-Na verdade, professor, vim falar-lhe de sua mãe.

-O que a srta. tem a dizer sobre ela que não pode ser dito pela mesma?- disse agora levantando a cabeça e olhando para Hermione.

-Bem, é que a pessoa que o sr. acha ser sua mãe, não é sua mãe de verdade.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha.

-É mesmo? E quem é minha verdadeira mãe, srta. Sabe-Tudo?

-Bem, eu prometi que não contaria. Mas digo logo, que é uma pessoa próxima e que jura te amar muito mais que a pessoa desprezível que te criou.

Hermione se viu em maus lençóis, quando Snape se levantou e levou sua varinha muito perto dos olhos dela.

-Srta. Granger, quem lhe disse que a minha mãe é desprezível?

Hermione pensava que ele não mataria uma aluna, que seria melhor falar logo.

-A gente vê logo que seu caso é falta de amor.

Snape a perfurava com os olhos.

-Então o sr. sabe?

-Sei da história.

-É a professora McGonagall.

Snape deixou cair a varinha, mas Hermione segurou-a no ar.

-Você está brincando?

-Não, ela disse isso hoje.

Ele riu.

-O que uma bebedeira faz com uma pessoa.

-Como?  
-Meu pai traiu minha mãe com McGonagall?  
-Bom, já está provado que sua mãe é outra.

Ele tomou a varinha da mãe dela.

-Srta. Granger, vou lhe dizer uma coisa e quero que fique bem claro. Mãe é aquela que cria. Eu não vou deixar de gostar da minha porque a srta. está me informando da existência de outra. E outra coisa, tire da sua cabeça essa besteira de que sou mal-amado. Aí está uma coisa que não sou. Aparências enganam. Pode se retirar.

-Claro, desculpe a impertinência. A propósito, feliz aniversário,professor.

E saiu.

Snape pegou um pouco de Flu e jogou na lareira, entrando logo em seguida. Disse : Sala dos Professores.

Estavam no recinto Flitwick, Minerva e Umbridge quando Severus apareceu. Ele olhou para McGonagall do mesmo jeito de antes e se aproximou dizendo:

-Podemos falar a sós?  
-Claro, Severus. Vamos até a minha sala.

Eles caminharam até lá e entraram. Minerva fechou a porta.

-Vou ser breve. Uma aluna me contou que a sra. é minha mãe biológica. Eu não duvido que seja. Eu já sabia que minha mãe não podia ter filhos. É por isso que sou filho único. Então, Minerva, antes que você venha com aquela história de recuperar o tempo perdido, eu digo logo que não a aceitarei como minha mãe jamais. Por isso, não insista. Para mim, sempre será apenas uma colega de trabalho.

-Oh, Severus, eu não desistirei.

-Então, é burra. Poderia parar de sofrer pelo amor de um filho que não lhe pertence e jamais pertencerá.

-Como pode dizer isso? Você crescer longe de mim foi um sufoco.

-Quando eu sair por aquela porta, vou esquecer que tudo isso aconteceu, portanto, não me procure mais para falar desse assunto. Adeus.

E ao sair, começou a pensar na aula do dia seguinte.


End file.
